walkthroughfandomcom-20200222-history
Star Control II Project 6014
Star Control II part 2 also known sometimes simply "Project 6014" is a game that is about space exploration and mining planets for resources and encountering aliens in order to gather clues about the local quadrant of the galaxy in order to help unravel plot elements later on. 2165 The game is a 4 year campaign lasting until 2169 so each year is a large chapter in your quest. In your first year, you begin at the Star known as Procyon which is the Old Chenjesu homeworld and now the current Chmmr homeworld. Right after you begin the game head to the Blue planet it should be a Sapphire world. But don't try to land on the Sapphire world. land on the Starbase instead. There are two things you need to do at this starbase you need to talk to the Chmmr starbase commander and find out the general radius for where the lost Shofixti scout patrol is. but the thing is the Chmmr have a reason for why the radius seems to focus on the westernmost of the lost Shofixti scout patrols. and the reason is that the Chmmr are secretly searching for Precursor ruins. But the Starbase commander will not tell you this because he is trying to keep this secret. The second thing you need to do at the Chmmr starbase is to buy 2 Chmmr avatar class ships and then give both ships a full complement of 42 crew. after this you need to go on a mineral resource finding mission. but you cant sell minerals at the Chmmr starbase so you will need to end your journey at Earth. These are the most profitable planets to Explore for minerals. also when your mining minerals make sure you leave the planet when you still have some space left or else you will crush some of the minerals on accident and destroy valuable minerals. Expedition 1 (Exotic minerals only) Name..............................Planet number..........Amount of exotic resources 0. Procyon/Starbase.............2......................0......Talk to the Chmmr Commander and put his information on your star Map. also buy two Chmmr ships and fully crew them up just in case you get attacked by Kohr-Ah-Rath although unlikely in the first year of 2165 but is possible if you get to far away from Local space. 1. Delta Archimedes planets 1 and 2.................179 2. Gamma Minerva..................2.........................31 3. Beta Naos..............................3...........................0.......(You come here only to kill the Lurg for extra RU) (make sure not to touch the Precursor ruins or else the demo will end and will result in a Lurg victory, its advisable to play the game for the entire 4 years and result in a Kohr-Ah Victory instead because the Kohr-Ah are the more formidable foe rather than the puny Lurg ships) 4. Gamma Naos........................2..........................38 5. Sol/Pluto.......................9...........................1......(at this point now you have 249 exotic minerals out of a possible 250 leaving 1 empty cargo crate/unit) 6. Sol/Earth Starbase..............3.............................0........Sell all of your minerals and you get about 6,200 RU for your bountiful hunt of exotic minerals. Expedition 2 7. Alpha Morpheus................1..............................0........Scan the first planet its a rainbow world you can mine 1 or two loads of radioactives if you like but no exotics can be found here. 8. Alpha Morpheus................5.............................24..... 9. Parmenides......................1..............................0........scan the planet its a rainbow world 10. Gamma Janus................2............................. 0.........Explore the ruins on this planet they are worth 100 CR to the Melnorme. 11. Delta Gorno..................N/A............................0.........Find a Shofixti to talk to about the lost scout patrol to put it on the star map. but remember to come back first thing in January 2166 in order to get a valuable update on the patrols. 12. Alpha Centauri...........N/A..............................0........Find the Melnorme and sell him the 2 rainbow world locations plus make sure you get your 100 credits for the Info world which is Gamma Janus. you can trade gamma Janus for his information. use some of the credits to buy fuel if your running low and then set course for Earth. 13. Sol/Earth Starbase.......3.............................0........sell all of your minerals and make sure all your ships are fully crewed by this point you should have at least 3 Chmmr ships and enough RU to buy 1 more. but you also have enough Credits to buy 10 Chmmr ships even though your hanger holds 3. but those credits would have to be sold for Fuel and then exchange the fuel for RU back at the starbase. its best to make frequent runs between Earth and Alpha Centauri in order to do this best because if you try to do the running out of gas trick it wastes valuable game time which puts you several steps closer to the game coming to a chronological end in 2169. so its advisable to leave earth base with 6 units of fuel instead of just 1 and always set course for A. Centauri because it saves the most time. 14. A. Vulpeculae.............n/a.........................0...........visit the portal in the middle where the star is supposed to be this puts the Arilou sphere of influence on the map. 15. Delta Vulpeculae........n/a.........................0...........find an Orz space ship to talk to this puts the Orz sphere of influence on the map. 16. Betelgeuse.................n/a.........................0...........find a Syreen to talk to this puts the Syreen Sphere of influence on the map. 17. Betelgeuse/Starbase....1.a........................0.........sell one of your Chmmr ships if you have 6 already. 18. Betelgeuse/Gaia.........1...........................0.........although your commanding officers have told you it's against the law to visit heavily populated planets you will need to break this rule on this home world at least once a year in order to get a free Syreen ship. 19. Betelgeuse/Starbase...1.a........................0........sell your Syreen penetrator ship. although the leader of the Syreen said that you must take good care of it she is lying you are allowed to sell it with no ill consequences because it was no programed into the demo. buy back your Chmmr ship and coming here gave a nice profit. 20. Betelgeuse................2 and 3..................0.........mine every world you can find in the system then return to the starbase and sell your minerals. 21. Randomly pick stars and mine them until its getting close to 2166 and then visit the Shofixti again and get your update on there progress. Things that were not put into the demo * Dax - If you travel to the Vux starbase to contact its commander he reveals the existence of a character named Dax. The thing is Dax was never put in the game so following up on this clue is impossible. * Mmrnmhrm Mother Ark - somewhere in the Juno constellation there supposed to be the legendary Mother Ark that spawned the Mmrnmhrm ships a thousand years ago but this was also not put in the game nor were any of the artifacts/devices in order to repair it. * Portal at A. Vulpeculae - this portal is supposed to connect to Lower quasi space where the Orz come from but the portal does not function. the ability to travel through this portal would enable the discovery and exploration of the location in which the Androsynth are being held captive by the Orz. Unfortunately the game programmers battled on the question of being able to put the Androsynth back in the game ending in a stalemate. One side wanted the Androsynth back in the game regardless of that making the Orz become enemies of the Earthlings and the other side of game programmers wanted the Androsynth idea to be swept under the rug. so as a compromise the portal was left non-functional but as a compromise exploring the event horizon of the portal would at least put the Arilou sphere of influence on the map. * Baal, Foon Foon and ISD races - there are three new ships that can be seen in the Super Melee mode. two of the captains of both of these races look robotic very similar to the Mmrnmhrm. Its theorized that these two races are somehow related to the Mmrnmhrm. these two races are fighting a war with each other over control of the non- functioning Mother ark. but no other information about these races can be found because its just speculation at this point. Although that ISD "Interstellar Star Destroyer" ship captained by Darth Vader looks to only be in the game just to spice up Super Melee mode it has never been proposed to be put in the game by any of the game programmers its only there just as a experiment to see how this ship would fight against the star control ships. Category:Star Control II Project 6014